Unexpected Suprises
by MidnightQuill420
Summary: Hermione has a crush on her wonderful Headmaster. She preforms a spell and it backfires, with wonderful consequences. Severus loves Hermione, but wants to wait until Graduation. Will he make it? WIll she wait? It is a battle of the wills and who is going to win?
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

Hermione, Ron and Harry all went back to Hogwarts for their 8th year. The Ministry had cleared them to finish their last year of school along with some of the other older students. It had been decided that while the Carrows were in the school, no real learning had been done and any student that returned would have to complete two years of school work. Hermione wanted to take her N.E.W.T's since it would be required of for any job that she wanted to take. Hermione prided herself on her knowledge as it had saved her friends lives many times. Hermione had mentioned to Severus Snape at an Order meeting after the War about what a shame it was that they couldn't take their last year's tests over. He had thought it over with Hermione, all the while forming a decision and had preceded to open the discussion to the Board of Governors to allow the students back.

Hermione stepped into the Great Hall and walked to the table where her friends were sitting. She sat down next to Ron and smiled across the table at Harry. Ron was babbling about the wedding plans he had for Lavender. He wanted to propose to her before they got out of school this year, so that they could get married right out of Hogwarts. Across the table, Ginny and Harry sat making silly, love-filled faces at each other. Hermione couldn't stand the sight of P.D.A, but who was she to judge? Harry had some of the roughest eighteen years of life out of everyone she knew, of any age, really. Since he had a rough life, he was allowed to act like a normal teenager for once and his best friend wasn't going to hold it against him.

When Lavender came into the room, Hermione decided to look around the Great Hall. She looked for familiar faces: There weren't many. Draco Malfoy sat holding court at the Slytherin table and Luna Lovegood was reading the Quibbler at the Ravenclaw table. Hermione sighed herself, and looked up to the Teacher's Table. Some of her friends happened to be her teachers; most of them had become quite close as they had been working in the Order of the Phoenix together. Hermione looked from her Transfiguration teacher to her Headmaster. Hermione had become fairly close to Severus Snape while he was a spy and she a student, but once the War was over and Severus had to account for his sins, Hermione had stood up for him in court. Hermione believed that the Headmaster was a good man and most people just didn't know it. Hermione still didn't know what to think about the whole Lily Evans part of Severus. He had been in love with her best friend's mother for over 20 years. Hermione didn't know how anyone could compete with that, so she decided to herself that she wouldn't ever try. Hermione smiled to herself as she remembered, Severus sitting in one of Arthur's worn armchairs by the Burrow in the fire. He had been terribly drunk and he had smiled at Hermione. It was so out of character, that it had touched her in some way she didn't recognize. {Maybe add a flashback here? It seems like a superb place for it.}

Hermione snapped out of her day dream, because her friends were getting up from the table. She stood with them and with one last look back toward the teachers table, she left the Great Hall. Severus had been noticing someone staring at him. In this recent climate, it was normal when someone looked at him, but that feeling had been quite different. He had looked around the Great Hall and noticed Hermione Granger starting off into space behind the Teacher's table. Severus bid Minerva good morning again and left the Great Hall. He walked through the halls to the Headmaster's Office. Once he got there, he walked into his office and sat down at his desk. He noticed Albus' portrait on the wall smiling at him. Severus turned toward the dead Headmaster and settled in for their morning talk. Since his death, Severus and Albus had gotten phenomenally closer to one another. He trusted the old man and went to him in times of need. Severus listened as the Headmaster recounted the happenings in the castle. Severus was only half paying attention until he heard Hermione Granger's name. Hermione had been asking Irma Pince's permission to use the restricted section—without a note from a teacher. She had told the librarian that she needed to do some research on something but wouldn't tell her what. Albus coughed just then and started off on a different tangent about something completely different.

Severus said "Excuse me," to the Headmaster and went into his quarters. He needed to grab something from his rooms. He walked into his bedroom, walked to the cupboard, and pulled out the locket. Inside was a picture of Lily Evans, taken right before their third year. Severus had taken the picture and given Lily this locket. She threw it back at him during their fight in fifth year, when he had called her Mudblood. Hermione was a Mudblood, but she couldn't even compare to Lily. Severus continued through his day and right before he was due for dinner in the Great Hall, he sat down at the fireplace and had a quick glass of fire whiskey. He had been thinking a lot today and Hermione Granger was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Lily Evans had been such a big part of his life, but she was dead. Hermione on the other hand was very much alive. She had been there for him, with his complicated life problems. He had been a spy, she knew and accepted him in spite of it, and had even defended him in front of the entire magical world.


	2. Chapter 2

Add here who Beta'd

Hermione continued though her day, waiting until she could see Severus this evening. They had a meeting planned this evening about her usage of the library. Hermione wanted to get approval to look at the restricted section—without a teacher's note. Hermione sat down for dinner with her friends. She looked up to the teacher's table and smiled when she noticed Severus was staring at her.

Hermione had been in the Restricted Section looking for a book on Love Potions. Hopefully when Severus gave her permission tonight, she would get the book and brew the Potion to find her true love. She hoped it was Severus Snape. She had been thinking about him all the time. Before school had started this year, they had spent a lot of time together and Hermione missed that. Hermione finished dinner and went back to her dormitory and got dressed in nicer clothes under her robes. Maybe she would get lucky and be with the Headmaster. . .

Hermione charmed her hair in to pin curls and put on some dark red lipstick and climbed out of the portrait hole. Hermione walked down the stairs and prepared her false memory for the Headmaster if he tried to go in her head. Hermione took a deep breath and walked up the gargoyle and waited. She said the password and the stairs moved; she walked out into the Headmaster's office and stood, awaiting his decision. Hermione knew Severus liked it when so waited for him to instruct her; she liked to please him so it worked out well. Hermione sat down when he indicated the chair closest to him and the fire. She noticed that the portraits were covered and they were essentially alone. Hermione shivered in anticipation. She waited for Severus to speak, her patience nearly at its end.

Severus just wanted to spend time alone with Hermione. He had even covered the portraits, which had been hard, since they were all noisy gossips. Hermione didn't need to know the struggle that went into them having their time alone. Severus took a deep breath and held it in, trying to bottle up Hermione's scent—the scent of her hair products, her sweat and her loveliness—within him. Severus relaxed into his chair and smirked: Hermione then relaxed into her chair. She was letting him set the mood, which was always good (in her opinion). Severus used this time to think of what he was going to say to her. Would he tell her that he might be in love with her, his student? Would he give her permission to use the library; did he trust her enough? Hermione didn't know of these questions stirring inside of his head, so he needed to talk to her. He looked up at her and almost smiled, she was looking at him, coyly. It was so innocent, but so intriguing.

Severus said, "Hermione, what did you need that mad you lie about why you wanted to get into the restricted section?"

Hermione knew she had to pull up her false memory and then speak. She concentrated on the floor and then used her mind's eye to move it to the back. Hermione looked up into her Headmaster's eyes and said "Headmaster, I was looking into a book about magical creatures, because I realized that I don't know nearly enough. There is this book in the Restricted Section; it's like an encyclopedia of magical creatures. I know there's more and they would be the best to learn from, Sir. I apologize for lying, but will you please let me gain access to there so I can look at books?"

Hermione smiled at him and he said "Hermione, I think that I will go to the library and select the books that would be best on the subject. Then nothing can happen, and no one will have anything to say." On her beautiful face, a frown was forming, so he quickly retracted his statement. He sighed silently, "But— will give you one night's permission to use the library and you cannot remove any books. Someone will check on you every forty minutes."

Hermione smiled at him and said "Thank You Sir." Severus almost beamed in response. He loved seeing her happiness be caused by him. He felt closer to her than he did to anyone else, expect (maybe) Albus. Severus decided to talk about something more personal to see if she would be interested in speaking with him. Hermione smiled again in response and debated his point on elfish law. Hermione knew a lot, but she hadn't experienced a lot, so she had a different kind of smarts. Severus loved to test her knowledge against his. Severus had found a wonderful jewel for her, but he didn't know if he should give it to her, or do it anonymously. Hermione was speaking about her love life. Severus decided he might want to pay special attention to his part.

"I would like someone to woo me, but not disgusting about it, like Harry and Ginny.' Severus knew then that he would send the jewel to her anonymously and that he would send her something else later to reveal his true identity. Severus closed his eyes and imagined doing this in five years and smirk when he realized that he might like this in fifty years.

Hermione just might be the answer to his loneliness. . .

Hermione smiled again as the Headmaster wrote her a note for the librarian, and then one for the prefects, in case she was late to get to the library. Hermione took the note from him, touching his hand softly. Hermione smiled when he didn't jerk his hand away. Hermione wandered toward the door of the office and moved into the hallway. She waved at the Headmaster and followed the stairs to the end. She walked out in the corridor and decided that tomorrow she would go to the library and take out the book on Love Potions. "The Headmaster," Hermione sighed as she walked into her dormitory. She climbed up the stairs and to the dorms for the 8th year girls. Lavender, Padma and Ginny were in there as well. Hermione climbed into bed and read until she was tired. She closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

Severus was looking at his own invented copy of the Marauder's Map. It was made to show the person you were looking for in Hogwarts and the location, as well as the person's image. It had been quite useful as a tool against the Carrows' reign. Hermione was sleeping. He was watching her eyelids move back and forth and wondered if he would stare when she was in bed with him. Suddenly like a blast of cold air, he remembered even though she was legal age, she was still a student. How awful would it look for the Headmaster to be with a student? There could be no relationship, until graduation. Hermione would still be receiving her anonymous gifts and he would postpone their meeting date until the end of the year. Severus could now start to plan a future with Hermione. Taming his thoughts, Severus went back to his work.

Hermione rose early for breakfast the next morning, and then she decided to go take her note to Irma Pince, the librarian. Hermione walked to her office and knocked on the door. She waited until she heard "Come in." She walked in and set the note on the desk and waited for her to read it. When the librarian looked up Hermione noted that there was a glare in her eye. The librarian must have been angry that Severus had offered her the library. Hermione asked if she needed anything else and the librarian shrugged and said "No." Hermione went back toward her dorm, but then decided to detour back to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She walked into the Great Hall and looked up the Teacher's Table. She decided that since she was early that it was high time for her to talk to some of her teacher friends. She walked up to Minerva and said "Good Morning. Minerva smiled at the young women and gestured for her to sit down. Hermione sat down next to Minerva and they spent the next twenty minutes talking. Then, Hagrid arrived and told Hermione something. Hermione rushed to the table and noticed how red Ronald was. She sat down next to her friends and asked what had happened. Hermione sighed aloud when Ronald explained he had almost proposed to Lavender last night, but had butchered it so bad that she was mad at him. He was devastated.

Just then, Hermione noticed her Headmaster come in and sit down. She smiled up at the Teacher's table and went back to comforting Ron. Hermione smiled when she heard the mail come in. She wasn't expecting anything in the mail, so she stood to get up and make her way out of the Great Hall. Hermione smiled when a soft tawny owl landed in the spot that she had just been occupying. Not noticing the owl heading her way, she turned to face Harry and almost got swiped by the bird's wings. Hermione looked down at the package in her hands. She set it down on the table and cast a few detection spells on the package. Deeming it safe, she investigated further. She noticed there was no return address. Hermione was intrigued so she opened her package. Inside there was a small box. She pulled it out and a small note appeared. It said:

"Roses are red,

Violets are Blue,

You're beautiful,

And I hope you know."

Hermione reached into the small box and squealed. It was so unladylike, but nestled inside the box was a fabulous emerald ring. Hermione noticed the inscription: "_Love will endure_". Hermione noticed another note under the box and picked it up.

Dearest Hermione,

I am writing to you under a guise. I couldn't bring myself to lie to you. I wish to be with you and I intend to pursue you after your graduation. I will be waiting. Please wear the ring if you are interested. I will see. I will be sending other gifts and letters to you, if you allow. Wearing of the ring will acknowledge this fact as well.

Sincerely,

Your Deepest Desire

Severus looked down and noticed that Hermione had gotten his package. He actually smiled when he saw her squeal. He noticed her checking the box for spells. She was such a smart girl. Severus groaned softy when he noticed her put the ring on. She had read the note and was amenable to his wooing of her. He was going to capture his prize. Severus knew that Hermione had turned in the note to use the Restricted Section. He would be checking up on her closely during that time. Severus finished his breakfast and went to his office. He sat down next to the Pensieve, Putting a string of memories within its swirling depths, he dipped his head in, replaying the vision of Hermione accepting his ring.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione walked into the library after all her day classes. Hermione used the free time to research all the things she wanted to in the library. Hermione finally settled in her research and noticed the Irma was peaking around the corner. She also noticed the Headmaster stalk through the library a few times. Hermione took the book on Love Potions and used her wand to copy a page. As she was copying, she was reading aloud the incantation. Soon after Hermione finished reading, her eyes grew very heavy.

Severus checked on Hermione one last time before bed that night and noticed an open book lying on the floor. He picked the book up to reshelf it when he felt a sudden change in the temperature of the room. Severus quickly walked back to his office and looked at the Mystic Map and instantly was on his feet. He had seen that Hermione was in the Hospital Wing, and he knew Poppy would take care of her. The Headmaster shouted for Albus. The old man moved around in his portrait and asked Severus "What was needed so loudly at night?" Severus told Albus to locate Hermione within the castle. Albus took off quickly to help one of his favorite students.

Hermione was lying in a hospital bed in the infirmary. She had been cursed. The spell that she had been reading had backfired and her ring had captured the aura of the spell. Her ring was cursing her into a deep sleep, which could only be raised by a kiss from her true love. Hermione was aware of everything and everyone that came to see her, but she couldn't do anything. She knew that her one true love would come along eventually, because she had done a spell and she knew that they were at Hogwarts. Inside she wanted to be disgustingly, sweetly and sickly loved by someone—someone to love her for her; someone who would understand her and not judge. Hermione wished that she knew the identity of her mysterious ring sender. He said he would be sending something else. Hermione knew that she would know when her love got close enough to break the spell.

Severus climbed the stairs to the Hospital Wing. He was going to use the guise that he needed to remind himself what potions Poppy still needed him to make. He had to keep making them, because everyone else's was not the best. Severus walked into the hospital wing and straight to Poppy's office. She was sitting at her desk, writing something down in a student's chart. He had noticed Hermione lying in a bed, close to Poppy's office. He decided to ask the nurse what was wrong with Hermione. He needed know; he couldn't stand not knowing. Severus waited until she had quit writing, before speaking. Poppy motioned for Severus to follow her to Hermione's bed. Hermione had started to twitch in the last few minutes. Poppy was running a diagnostic spell over Hermione and she suddenly opened her eyes. Hermione's face was suddenly three inches away from his. She was hugging him and moving her face closer to his. Hermione was going to kiss him.

Hermione knew that waking up when Severus Snape walked into the room could only mean one thing. Hermione didn't know what to do about him being the True Love of her life. It was a curse, but it was a blessing in disguise. Hermione opened her mouth to speak and Severus moved away. She waited until he had moved away from her, before stating the spell. It was co-habitation spell to see if a marriage would be productive. Hermione knew that he knew what the method was to break the spell. Hermione would have to spend many hours in his company; it would actually be uncomfortable to be away from him. Hermione finished speaking and took a deep breath.

Severus was staring at this young woman—the women that he wanted more than anything in the world, but he wasn't allowed to have her. Now she was going to be constantly with him, it would be like a marriage and he had already given her a ring, but she just didn't know it yet. Severus walked through the infirmary and sat down on an empty bed. Hermione was going home with him tonight, or he would have to stay here and he couldn't do that. Severus picked her up his arms and looked at the dark spot where his Dark Mark used to be. Hermione had stood by him already when she knew what he had done; he knew she would stand by him, and he by her. Hermione would need him and he would be there for her. Severus stood up from the bed and walked over to the bed closest to Hermione's. He lay down on the bed and turned to look at Hermione. It looked slightly funny since he had a large nose. Severus was ashamed that he was so in love with this young woman. She was so pure and innocent and he was dark and deadly. Hermione Granger was quite the opposite of him. But opposites attract, don't they?

Hermione turned to face her Headmaster and her True Love. He was handsome; so much of his life was etched in the lines of his face—the warrior's face that was smirking at her. Hermione closed her mouth and turned to stare at the ceiling. She was waiting for Severus to speak.

Severus took the breath that he had been holding and then exhaled. He waited for Hermione to turn toward the ceiling before asking her "What is it that you want, Love?"

Hermione quickly inhaled and said "You, you are what I want."


	4. Chapter 4

Severus quickly inhaled and climbed off the bed. This was getting much too close for comfort. He had a plan and he was going to damn well stick to it, even if it killed him. Hermione looked up at him with her milk chocolate eyes and said, "Sir, I wish to know what we are going to do, so that I can prepare". Severus didn't know what he was going to do with her. He wanted her close, but he knew he shouldn't keep her that way. It would be too tempting.

Severus walked to Poppy's office and closed the door. He took a deep breath and turned toward one of his oldest friends. "Poppy, I need to tell you a few things. One: I will be taking Hermione to my quarters since this is a proximity potion. I will be asking the castle to build her a room adjacent to mine. Two, Poppy and this is the most important, I know that you don't approve, but I wish to engage Ms. Granger once she has graduated from Hogwarts, but it is a secret I need you to keep. Unless it becomes a problem, understood?"

The demure nurse smiled at Severus and patted his hand. "I knew when you came to check on her that something was up, since you never check on students, not even those from your own house". Severus sighed and shook his head; Poppy noticed the look on Severus's face and touched his hand to reassure him. "Severus, I only notice because I have been around you the most. All the healing during the War, you know."

Severus stood up from the chair and spoke "I will be taking her, but not right now, I need to go set up my quarters. Please allow Hermione to go to her dormitory to pack her things and then come back". Severus turned around with a swish of his robes and walked out of the hospital wing.

He went straight to his office and sat at his desk. He motioned for Albus to speak. "My Son, I hope everything is alright with Ms. Granger. It is late and she is young". Severus sneered at him for reminding him of their age difference. Albus noticed the scowl on Severus's face and decided to change the subject. Severus got up from the desk and told Albus to align the bricks so that he could talk to Hogwarts. He needed a big job done, it was best to go to the source. Hermione would have the best of the best during her stay, maybe it would make her want to stay longer after the curse was gone. Severus continued with Albus and Hogwarts.

Meanwhile, Hermione had seen Severus rush by her and out the doors. She was devastated. She felt heartbroken. She had kissed him and then he had stormed away. What if he didn't want her like she did him? What if it was the spell? Too many questions were rising in her head, so she got up from the bed. She pulled the robe on that was sitting at the edge of her bed. She was going to find Severus and explain this to him, and make him see. Poppy noticed Hermione rising from the bed and rushed to stop her.

"Hermione, Stop, you haven't been healed. There is still a curse on you. You don't know how it will affect you." Hermione took a deep breath and said "I went to the library to find something and I found it, now please leave me alone. I must follow Severus, he is too far away. I can't feel him enough."

Hermione rushed from the Hospital Wing to the Headmaster's Office. She waited for the ride to the top of the staircase and steeled herself. She walked up to the door and knocked. When someone on the other side said "Enter," she clamored to grab the door and inserted herself inside the office. Severus was sitting at his desk. He hadn't thought that she would stay put when he was so far away.

"Hermione, I told Poppy to send you to your tower to get the rest of your belongings".

Hermione blushed when she realized that she was standing in front of her sexy Headmaster dressed only in a robe. Maybe she could use this to her advantage. Hermione walked closer and sat down in one of the chairs across from Severus's desk. Hermione shuffled her feet while she waited for him to speak. Hermione knew that she could use this opportunity, so she let her legs slide open slowly. She then bent forward so that the top of the robe would fall open. Severus knew what she was doing, but he couldn't help himself. He was letting her. He had to stop. Severus stood up from the desk and turned around to get tea.

"Hermione, we need to talk. The spell that backfired was a proximity spell, and I fear that you must be within a certain distance of me; otherwise it will get to be very uncomfortable. The reason I requested that you get your items was because I came here and talked it over with Albus and then the Castle. We created you a bedroom off to the side of my bedroom. There is a connection to Gryffindor Tower, so the other girls won't know that you aren't sleeping in the Tower. You will still be attending your classes, but I will be shadowing some of your classes, so that you aren't too far away. I am generally concerned about your well-being since this spell is unknown. I will be walking you to your bedroom soon and then in the morning, we will go over everything."

Severus finished all of this and then sat back down with his tea. He offered Hermione the pot and noticed that she fixed her tea closely to his. He should have noticed this summer, but there were other things on his mind. Severus absently stirred his tea and then cleared his throat. He was getting nervous. Severus stood and motioned for Hermione to follow him. He walked up to a short shelf and pulled on the abacus that was there. He moved three to the left and two to the right. The door suddenly appeared and Severus motioned again for Hermione to follow him.

"Hermione, you know I am a quiet and closed off person. Please don't hold it against me in the future. This is the sitting room, this is the library, this is my Private Potions Lab, this is my bathroom and there is my bedroom, ah, and this is your bedroom and bathroom."

Hermione didn't know what to expect. She knew that this room hadn't been here more than a few hours. Hermione opened the door and started to smile almost immediately. She walked through the opening and into the room itself. Off to the left, there was a large picture window with a window seat, and a small sitting room. To the right, it appeared that, that was her bathroom. Hermione walked over to the bathroom and smiled, there was a tub like the Prefects had. Hermione noticed there was a small closet and door off to the side, it was apparently for Crookshanks. Hermione continued walking and reached the bedroom. There was a queen sized bed in the center of the room, decorated with light green sheets, and a midnight blue quilt embroidered with stars. There was a stained glass window in the corner surrounded by a comfy chair, a small table and a desk to do homework. Hermione felt at home. She looked over and noticed a portrait of the Dumbledore on her desk. Albus appeared in the picture and waved to Hermione. She smiled back and turned to face Severus.

Hermione turned around in her new room and looked to Severus. He looked nervous, like he would be upset if she didn't like it. Good thing that she liked it then. Hermione wondered aloud to Severus "Do you feel my emotions too?"

Severus took a deep breath and said "No, I just want you to be as comfortable as you can be in this situation."

Hermione smiled at Severus, "I am happy to be alive and be here with you. That is enough for me." Severus smiled at Hermione and blushed, as did Hermione. It was an awkward situation. An uncomfortable silence descended on the room, until Severus walked across the room and kissed that beautiful young woman.

Severus reeled from the sensation that someone wanted to spend time with him. Hermione looked to the positive; maybe it would be easier for him as well. Hermione blushed a lovely scarlet color, and then Severus nodded goodnight to her.

He exited the room quickly and locked himself in the Lab. He couldn't do this; it was too hard— teasing him by having her there. He would get to be friendly with her again and then he would tell her it was him sending the gifts. Tomorrow a new one was arriving. Hermione would love it. Severus paced back and forth for most of the night, before finally retiring to his quarters.

Hermione looked at the door that Severus had just left. Once that door was closed, another on the side appeared. Hermione walked cautiously to the door and tugged on the handle. This door led to one of the un-used rooms in the tower. Hermione walked through the door and noticed she was in another room. This one wasn't as nice, it was a standard girl's room. Severus made sure that her reputation would be respected. Hermione looked down at her hand as she began to pack her things. She needed to leave some here, so that it looked like she was living here. No one would really be in her room, but she had to make sure. Professor Lupin knocked on the door, soon after she began to pack. She opened the door and motioned for him to come in. Remus sat down on the bed and looked at Hermione.

"Poppy sent me a note saying one of my cubs was in the hospital. I am glad that you're ok. I am sorry that you have to be with the Bat of the Dungeons."

Hermione frowned at her friend and teacher "He is the Headmaster, have some respect. He protected us all during the War." Remus looked at the young women in front of him, she smelled like sexual frustration.

Remus stood and walked to the door. "Cub, I put you at the beginning of the hallway, so that it isn't such a long walk."

Hermione chose that moment to reach forward and hug Remus. He had always been there to help her; maybe he could talk to her about Severus. She would test the waters over a few days and see what his reactions were. Hermione went back into her room and finished packing. With one more look around the room, she touched her wand to the hidden door and moved into the rooms in the Headmaster's quarters.

Hermione rose in the morning and went about her business. She walked to the Great Hall and sat with her friends. Something in her chest was sore, but otherwise she was fine. She continued eating, every once in a while looking up at the Teacher's Table. Her sexy Headmaster was sitting in his normal spot, looking at Hermione. Hermione blushed and looked up again and he had turned to Minerva. Hermione waited until the mail was coming, before getting up and going back to her room. She allowed herself to hope she'd receive another package or letter from her admirer. She might only have eyes for her Headmaster, but she liked the idea of someone having eyes on her. She noticed that there was a familiar grey owl landing on the table close to her hand. Hermione moved her hand, then handed the bird a piece of toast and then untied the letter.

"Dearest Hermione,

I know that I am not very good at sending love letters and things, but I will try. I copied this from a library book that I found in my books. I hope that you like it. You – the one smiling with stars and breathing dreams. You – the one who hides under its genes the twin galaxies of the Milky Way. You, the one hearing my heart beats even from the other part of the universe. You, the magic love who assembled the passion fire between two red lips, you are for me a germ of light with a name, a voice and a look that I planted into my heart to raise it and to stay with it until the end of my life. Some things are too wonderful to be able to invent words for them, yet God did one miracle for you and gave you a name. Reach your hand and I will put my heart in your palm so each time you will look for your destiny to see there the greatest wealth and happiness from the entire Earth. Your name would be lovely decorated in so many poems, your face might shine fairy painted on so many canvases, but fate gave it to you only for me and at the altar of your heart I want to worship only me.

Sincerely,

Your Hearts Desire


End file.
